Trouble With Protesting
by RayShippouUchiha
Summary: For the Deadliest Sin promt "The lady doth protest too much, methinks". Kagome finds out the problem behind protesting too much. Hiei/Kagome


For the Deadliest Sin "The lady doth protest too much, methinks" prompt.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I don't think I would need fan fiction.

She really had no idea how she got herself into these situations, really she didn't.

One minute she was standing idly by with the others watching calmly as Hiei sparred with Yusuke, trying her best to ignore the flutter of heat and want that seared through her body and pooled between her thighs at the sight of the apparition naked from the waist up and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, and the next she was knee deep in what she knew had to be hell.

Hell was the only explanation for what was happening with her right now. Surely this was divine punishment for sitting InuYasha one too many times in the past or for perhaps making fun of Sesshoumaru's fluffy _thing_ in the back of her head during the occasional love fest between brothers.

Maybe she was a serial killer in a past life? She winced when consumed with thoughts of Kikyou and decided that perhaps that one hit a little too close to home for her comfort.

Yup she decided, mass murdering, soul stealing past lives and karmic justice aside this was defiantly hell, probably even a newly discovered and previously uncharted level of the place as well.

Nothing else could explain what she was doing standing here, jaw gaping like the idiot InuYasha had always told her she was as her new group of friends calmly gathered around her and discussed her sex life like it was the weather.

"I'm telling you Kurama it's you man!!" Yusuke yelled out, slightly annoyed at the avatar that was currently shaking his head in denial.

"I am afraid that you are regrettably misinformed Yusuke." Kurama chuckled softly, his hand coming up to cover his smile as his eyes darted first to the dumbfounded and rapidly turning red priestess, to the apparition with what could only be called calculation in his eyes.

"Then who in the hell is it, cause I really don't see Kagome trying to go after someone who is married and I don't think Kuwabara is her type either!!" Yusuke cried out.

Chuckling slightly louder Kurama replied, "You've answered you own question then Yusuke. If it is neither of use three then who do you suppose that leaves?"

A look that could only be called horror spread over the face of his loud companion.

"Y-you don't mean….it can't be…Hiei?" Yusuke forced himself to cut off what he swore to himself was not a whimper at the mere thought of the pretty little priestess lusting after the one person in their group who had even less tolerance than he himself possessed.

The sound of his name seemed to jolt the girl in question out of what ever daze she had worked herself into.

"W-What are you talking about? Hiei? N-no! Never! I wouldn't in a million…!" Realizing just how that sounded she turned horror struck features towards Hiei's form waving her hands in front of her face. "Not that there's anything wrong with Hiei!! I mean I just know that he hates humans and well I am human and he doesn't like me anyways, and it would just be strange for him and…" She broke off her rambling as her face was filled with that of the apparition that she had moments ago been accidentally insulting.

"Onna. Your protesting gives you away." His mouth came dangerously close to her ear and no amount of thinking calm thoughts could still the spike of arousal that flooded through her at the feel of his breath against her skin. "I can smell you from half way across the temple grounds any time you catch sight of me." His tongue darted out and flicked briefly against the lobe of her ear, followed closely by the dizzying scrape of fangs across the flesh of her neck.

"I can smell you now." She could not hold in her whimper as one clawed came forward and cupped her mound through the fabric of her jeans, the heat of his palm transferring to her body and making the ache in her blood all the more painful. "If you wanted me to ride you little priestess, you should have spoken sooner."

Hell she decided wasn't too bad if it made her burn like this. She would gladly set up residence here if it meant she could keep Hiei's lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth like this forever. Maybe they could build a house and the could have dozens of like fire apparition babies to take the place over.

This was the trouble with protesting she thought as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, one of his clawed hands moving down to cup her ass. Sometimes you protest too much and in the end you get exactly what you were trying to convince everybody else you didn't want. Not that she minded really, after all it had been Hiei that she was ogling the entire time anyway.

Her last coherent thought before her mind fogged over in a delicious haze, too focused on the pleasures of the tongue and hands that were currently roving over her body, was that all along Shakespeare really had known his stuff.


End file.
